


Ice Cream

by PhoenixHare



Series: whiterose_69min [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ice Flower, White Rose - Freeform, whiterose_69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Weiss Schnee, memories lost, visits an ice cream shop, even though she doesn't particularly like sweets.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: whiterose_69min [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613131
Kudos: 42





	Ice Cream

POV: Weiss

I don’t think ice cream was ever my favorite food. It’s messy, its sticky, and most of all, it’s too sweet. I was never a fan of sweet, which is why I preferred black coffee. The bitter taste was adult and exotic. The taste of maturity and wisdom.

Which is why I wondered why I found myself in front of a new ice cream shop, in line for its soft opening. Children were here with their parents and guardians. Ice cream called for togetherness with them, huh? Time with the entire family. A break from summer fun to enjoy with people you love. I’m sort of envious of a lot of the kids here.

There’s the sweet air of this place. The smell of sugar, milk, and toppings filled my nose with a sort of delight. They say smell has a sort of memory connected, but for people like me, no memories associated with “sweet” comes to mind except those with my sister. It’s illogical for a feeling of delightness when I don’t have memories of anything sweet.

At least, I don’t think so.

The white and pink interior was very cute. The white walls were covered with, what appears to be either, pink cherry blossom petals or pink rose petals. I thought more of the red that had to be combined with it. Red. I see flashes of red sometimes. Red rose petals covering my very being, my senses covered in roses. It’s the only smell I remember at times, especially when I’m on the brink of remembering something important.

Maybe it was another life.

Maybe I’m just going crazy.

I put my scroll down on my back pocket, waiting for this long line to move a bit more. I lost myself to the interior design and the smell of the ice cream shop. And I focus on what I forgot. Like bites and scoops taken from an ice cream’s form, my memories are missing. I remember a blur of red but nothing after. I remember some things like my name, her voice, calling my name. She told me she’d always find me. Whatever that means. But in my heart, I can’t let it go. I want nothing more than to find her.

Waiting in this line is hell. I’ve always been pretty impatient.

…

…

…

Finally, the front of the line!! I put my scroll in my back pocket and saw an empty counter.

“I’m sorry for the wait.” She popped up from behind the counter and faced me, dressed in a pink apron, white polo, a hairnet. She had silver eyes. Eyes that were so familiar to me.

Eyes that I’ve seen before.

Wait. Have we met before?

“Hello. I’m Ruby. Welcome to my family’s ice cream shop, Weiße Rose. What would you like today? We have limited options right now, but when we have our grand opening, We’ll have more to-”

I don’t know what compelled me to do it, but I jumped into the girl’s arms, holding her tight.

I know I’ve never met her, but I needed to hold her. There was no trust nor acknowledgment of me ever having met her, but I know that she’s the most important person to me.

“I missed you so much, Ruby!” Those words came out of my mouth so naturally. Like I’ve been waiting so long to tell her that.

I expected to be dragged away because of it, but I felt her strong hands wrap around me. I felt her head dig into the crook of my neck.

“You see, I’ll always find you.”


End file.
